Exemplary embodiments relate generally to electronic content distribution and, more specifically, to methods, computer program products, and systems for delivering electronic content in advance of a scheduled broadcast time.
Existing techniques for distributing electronic content are subject to bandwidth limitations. For example, an Internet Protocol television (IPTV) connection to a user premises may have a maximum bandwidth of 24 megabytes per second. At the same time, a typical IPTV service may provide users with the choice of hundreds of program streams, such as real time television broadcasts, on-demand video programs, and interactive events. Given the bandwidth limitations of the user premises connection, as well as the finite bandwidth capacities of practical IPTV distribution networks, it is not feasible to simultaneously transmit all available program streams to the user. Rather, in the case of high definition (HD) program streams, it may be possible to simultaneously send no more than two independent program streams to a user.
The practice of transmitting IPTV program streams based upon current user demand leads to network congestion during peak periods of use, as well as inefficient use of the distribution network during off-peak hours. For example, the weekday hours of 7:00 PM to 11:00 PM Eastern Standard Time (EST) represent a prime time viewing period during which a relatively large numbers of users are expected to watch IPTV program streams. During these hours, network capacity may be challenged. By contrast, viewership is relatively low from 2:00 AM to 6:00 AM EST, with portions of the network remaining underutilized. Moreover, some broadcast channels cease operation between the early morning hours of 12:00 AM and 5:00 AM, creating unused bandwidth during this time. In view of the foregoing considerations, what is needed is a technique for distributing electronic content which utilizes the capacity of the network in a more efficient manner.